


Wanderlust

by oracleskald



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Devotional Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oracleskald/pseuds/oracleskald
Summary: This short poem was very loosely devoted to Odin; or at least, it began as a piece of poetry for him, and I think turned into an ode to his followers.





	Wanderlust

According to Merriam-Webster,  
_wanderlust_ is a “strong longing for  
or impulse toward wandering”.  
It is - to me, to you - much more than that  
for it is not enough to wander. It matters less  
where one one may wander to, and more  
to where their mind may wander  
along the way. It wanders not in steps, but in leaps  
and bounds, nine nights out of ten. And on the ninth,  
it comes down from the tree and puts its hat  
upon the hook and rests, for just a night.  
At times, the mind must wander home,  
and when there is no home to wander to  
it finds a palace along the road.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [historicaloracle.ca](https://www.historicaloracle.ca/post/wanderlust). Comments welcome here, or there.


End file.
